


Kisses

by peanutbutterjelly-pie (Aleakim)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleakim/pseuds/peanutbutterjelly-pie
Summary: -Some Hershey's Kisses, a misunderstanding and a very flustered Dean.-





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt by Anonymous:** "Hi! I saw you take fic requests, so if you are interested: I was late for a class in college so I grabbed a handful of herseys kisses and left. On the way there I met a classmate. Remembering that I had them I asked him if he wanted a kiss. The look he gave me was priceless! I pulled out a chocolate and placed it on his hand. He gave me another type of kiss. We were late to class. (Destiel obviously :P)"
> 
> -

Castiel never intended to oversleep.

He just wanted to catch a nap in his dorm room after that exhausting class at 8 a.m. before heading over to his next lecture. He even set his alarm, but for some unfanthomable reason he just missed it when the poor thing started to shrill twenty minutes ago.

And now Castiel feels drained and hungry since he didn’t get any lunch.

He thinks about buying a quick sandwich, in the end, though, he realizes that he’s really got no time for that. His class starts in five minutes and he’ll need at least ten to get there. So he hastily takes a look around and finds some Hershey’s Kisses on his nightstand. Not exactly a healthy meal, but it would do its magic for two hours.

At least he hopes.

He seriously doesn’t need a growling stomach in a quiet class room.

So he quickly throws two Kisses into his mouth and grabs the rest before he rushes out toward the main building.

And two minutes later he notices that he’s apparently not the only one who’s late for class.

He spots Dean Winchester passing a coffee stand with a wistful look, obviously wishing he would have got the time to grab some caffeine. But unfortunately the queue is quite long and the only employee seems already slightly overwhelmed. No way in hell would he be able to make a decent coffee in the right amount of time.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel greets his classmate when he manages to catch up with him.

Dean looks around surprised and smiles that stunning smile of his when he spots Castiel. He reduces his speed a little bit, saying “Hey, Cas” in such a cheerful way that Castiel can’t help but grin right back at him.

Yes, seeing Dean, talking to Dean – it makes Castiel’s day definitely better.

Castiel mild crush on the guy with the beautiful green eyes grew two months ago when Dean got in an animated argument with their professor about the influence of classic literature in modern times and Castiel realized that underneath the gorgeous package is a very intelligent and witty man. And at that moment Castiel became utterly lost.

Because superficial attraction is one thing, but a sharp mind and a clever tongue? That’s something Castiel just can’t resist.

He talked to Dean on several occasions – not about exceptional deep stuff, but clearly enough for Castiel to know that Dean is funny, nice and obviously very proud of his little brother, the “family genius” – and since a few weeks he tries to gather some nerves to ask him out on a date.

But because Castiel is socially awkward and kind of weird he chickened out every single time. Always convincing himself that such a beautiful and kind guy like Dean wouldn’t be interested anyway.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you late for class,” Dean states, obviously quite amused. Castiel wonders for a moment if he’s being mocked, but Dean’s smile is so warm he immediately refrains from that thought. “Everything alright?”

There’s some honest concern in his voice all of a sudden and Castiel feels his heart beating faster.

“Yes, thank you,” he quickly reassures. “I just took a nap and didn’t hear my alarm.”

Dean nods understandingly. “That’s sucks. I was at the library studying and forgot the time. Now I’m bumped and tired and nonetheless I’ll have to listen Professor Harden’s drowsy voice for the next two hours.” He grimaces. “It’s gonna be freaking challenging to stay awake.”

Remembering the chocolate in his pocket Castiel asks, “Would you maybe like a Kiss?”

Castiel expects a dazzling smile and a “Thank you, Cas” or something similar. But instead Dean comes to a screeching halt, his eyes wide as if Castiel just suggested to assassinate the president.

And then he starts to blush furiously.

Castiel turns toward him, utterly confused. Did he do something wrong? He’s clearly no expert in social interactions and tends to make some mistakes, but he thought that offering some chocolate would be innocent enough.

“Are you okay?” Castiel asks worriedly.

Dean blinks. “Um … yeah,” he says, his voice wavering. “Did you … did you just …?”

Castiel tilts his head. “I offered you a Kiss. Or maybe two if you want.”

Dean opens and closes his mouth several times, apparently unsure how to respond. “Are … are you sure?” he finally croaks, his face a charming shade of red.

“Of course I am sure,” Castiel confirms. It’s not like he wants to sacrifice his firstborn or something – it’s just a sweet snack. “You seem like you could need it. Did I offend you in any way with my offer?”

Dean’s composure stiffens. “What?  _No_!” He shakes his head vigorously. “I’m just surprised, I guess. I didn’t thought … well, you are you and I …”

Castiel furrows his brows. This is certainly one of the strangest social situations he’s ever been part of.

“So … would you like a Kiss?” Castiel asks cautiously.

“Um …” Dean starts to fidget and ducks his head. “Yeah …” He shrugs, trying to look nonchalantly and failing. “Uh … I guess.”

That’s not exactly the enthusiastic answer he expected, but Castiel takes it nonetheless. He grabs one of the Kisses and places it in Dean’s hand.

And Dean … just stares.

Stock-still.

He glances back and forth between Castiel and the chocolate, his expression dumbfounded. But eventually there’s some kind of realization on his features.

“ _Oh_ ,” he says quietly. “You meant …  _a Kiss_!”

Castiel watches him bewildered. Isn’t that what he said the whole time?

But obviously there had been some miscommunication although Castiel doesn’t understand –

 _Oh_!

He starts to flush as well when it finally hits him why Dean reacted the way he did.

“You thought I was offering you a  _real kiss_ ,” Castiel summarizes. He wonders if it would be appropriate to laugh or not, but in the end he can’t do anything else but look flustered and avert Dean’s eyes. “I apologize for the misapprehension. I will try to make myself clearer next time.”

Dean clears his throat. “Forget it, man. Just … forget it.”

Castiel nods, willing to do just that.

But then his head finally wraps around Dean’s words from before.

“You said Yes,” he realizes amazed.

Dean blinks. “What?”

“When you thought I was offering you a real kiss,” Castiel explains. “You said Yes.”

Dean bites his bottom lip. “I … kinda did, didn’t I?”

Castiel’s lip twitch upwards while watching that beautiful man in front of him. He can’t believe this is happening and for a second he asks himself if this is maybe a social interaction he is misunderstanding as well.

“So … are you offering a kiss too?” Dean starts to squirm like a toddler before their first doctor’s appointment. “And I’m talking about a  _kiss-kiss_ , not a candy-kiss.”

Castiel’s pulse runs a marathon all of a sudden. “I wouldn’t be opposed.”

And before he can say anything else there are suddenly soft lips pressed on his and strong arms encircling him. Castiel makes a soft noise of surprise because he seriously didn’t expect it to feel that intense before he responds to Dean’s very eager kiss with the same vigor. He buries his finger in Dean’s hair and loses himself in his touch.

In the end they are  _spectacularly_  late for class.

And neither of them gives a damn.

**Author's Note:**

> For more SPN and Destiel just visit my [tumblr](http://all-i-need-is-destiel.tumblr.com) ^^


End file.
